<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Secret Love by Kya455</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217548">A Secret Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kya455/pseuds/Kya455'>Kya455</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Caught, F/F, Friendship, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Self-Acceptance, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kya455/pseuds/Kya455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mor found it. She found her Evelyn, the female that she intends to spend the rest of her days with, the female who she currently spends every second with. </p><p>In secrecy that is.</p><p>Mor is still terrified of revealing that side of herself to the inner circle (aside from Feyre, of course).</p><p>But what happens when she forgets to attend the High Lord's meeting, too consumed with her growing romance, and they come looking for her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morrigan (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s), Morrigan (ACoTaR)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Secret Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel like there's not enough ACOTAR fics focusing on Mor's sexuality and her coming to terms with it. I just wrote what I want to see. Hopefully this brings her justice!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morrigan was happy.</p><p>No. She was more than happy. She was euphoric. She had everything she could have ever asked for.</p><p>After years of vehemently pushing that side of herself away, she finally allowed it to cease its fighting and remain with the rest of her.</p><p>She would not lie to herself. Every inch of her knew that she rather strongly preferred females over males. Oh, how very strongly. It was just a matter of self-acceptance. </p><p>Morrigan lifted her eyes to her female, her secret lover, humming to herself a cheerful little tune, swaying her hips while attempting to not burn their breakfast. Just the sight of Evelyn smirking, with her inviting plump lips, was enough to make Mor’s breath catch in her throat. Giving in to temptation, Mor sped over to her lover and entrapped her lips with her own.</p><p>It’s not that Mor wasn’t confident about their relationship. She was. It was her own fault. Her own self-doubt. The secrecy of her true identity had been confined for too long. She knew that the rest of the inner circle would be confused and hopefully accepting, but she had already taken it too far. She could only imagine the betrayal on their faces, especially that of Azriel, at her deceitfulness all these years. She had strung him along for no reason and felt the familiar shame rise within her.</p><p>But Mor knew that she was not giving up Evelyn any time soon. Not only was she the most precious being in existence to her, but she was all hers. Unlike her past female lovers, Evelyn didn’t pressure Mor into revealing herself. Rather, she showed an understanding and accepted that side of her. From her own experience, Evelyn understood the struggle of knowing that you were different, the fear of being unaccepted. And she had shown no frustration at their rather serious relationship remaining hidden for the ten months they had been together. </p><p>Evelyn had used up all of her dignity beforehand to get Mor to yield to her. She did not know if Mor even had a romantic interest in females, but after Mor started visiting her mother’s apothecary (where she worked) every day and striking up a conversation, she decided to risk it. What did she have to lose? All the flirting and small touches had lead her to confession, which to her confusion and dismay had abruptly ended Mor’s visits. She’d ruined it. Their friendship. Or whatever they’d had. Feeling sick to her stomach, she decided to take another risk. Evelyn had once delivered an ointment that she made to Mor’s house after being given direction, so she delved into her memory and made her way to that same house.</p><p>After minutes of yelling, tears, and more confessions, Evelyn had won her over. Their relationship had begun from there. </p><p>Almost a year later, they’d were practically living together. Evelyn had spent her nights at Mor’s place, Mor showing no objection. None at all.</p><p>While kissing down her lover’s neck, Morrigan inhaled the sweet cherry blossom scent that was Evelyn.</p><p>Evelyn laughed, eyes flickering closed in utter bliss. “Are you feeling okay? You seem very touchy this morning.”</p><p>“I just… I just love you so much and I want you to know that,” Morrigan breathed out.</p><p>“I know Mor. I love you too.” Evelyn finished up her so-called breakfast.</p><p>Mor put her hands around Evelyn’s waist and began pulling her back into her bedroom. Or rather, their bedroom.</p><p>“But my amazing breakfast! I worked so hard!” Evelyn feigned hurt, half-heartedly protesting the pull of those wonderful hands.</p><p>“We both know that we’re going to buy something anyway. But I do appreciate the effort!” Mor argued, reaching for the door, pulling them inside and slamming it shut again. “Unless you’re still tired from last night…”</p><p>Scoffing, Evelyn rolled her eyes. “Yeah, you wish princess.”</p><p>Without giving her a chance to blink, Mor pinned her lover against the wall and continued her attack on her neck. </p><p>Inhaling. Licking. Biting.</p><p>Evelyn felt that too familiar heat coiling in the pit of her stomach. She bit down on her lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, as Mor moaned against her. Her hands began drifting up from Mor’s hips. Higher and higher. She let out a whine as Mor wedged her knee in between her legs, pressing it against her core, eliciting a pleasure that Evelyn never thought possible from such a simple act. She inhaled deeply at the sensation.  </p><p>Lost in the pleasure of each other, neither of them noticed the presence letting herself inside. They didn’t hear the door closing shut, or the wandering footsteps making their way towards the bedroom door. By the time they realised, it was too late.</p><p>The door swung open.</p><p>“Oh, dear Cauldron!”</p><p>	~</p><p>The meeting that Rhys had called upon his inner circle had begun 20 minutes ago. Or rather, it was supposed to.</p><p>Mor was nowhere to be seen, nor had she sent any indication of her inability to attend. Worry flared within Feyre. She would admit that it was weird to conduct a meeting in the morning as opposed to the evening but a certain situation needed to be addressed as quickly as they realistically could.</p><p>Cassian’s consistent finger tapping was enough to get anybody irritated. “Alright,” Feyre began, “I’m going over to Mor’s place to check on her.”</p><p>“Great because I’m starving.” Feyre rolled her eyes at Cassian. She could have sworn that he and Rhys had eaten an impossibly large breakfast not even an hour ago. </p><p>As she took the steps to exit the room, her mate promptly agreed with her decision. “I’ll come too, Feyre darling. I’ll meet you there. I just need to quickly finish this.”</p><p>Nodding, Feyre made her way to her friend’s house. It was silent. Even as she knocked on the door for a good minute, it remained silent. Cocking her head in confusion, Feyre decided to let herself in. Mor wouldn’t mind, right? Everyone was worried about her and she was not one to miss any meeting without providing notice beforehand. </p><p>Standing still, she strained her fae ears for any sound of her friend that would indicate her whereabouts. Worry seized her yet again when she heard groaning coming for Mor’s bedroom. Was she sick? Is that why she was unable to come? Because she was too sick to leave her house?</p><p>Her brows furrowed in confusion as she made her way to the bedroom door and swiftly turned the knob, swinging it open, and was met with the unexpected.</p><p>“Oh, dear Cauldron!”</p><p>	~</p><p>Mor froze at the sound of Feyre’s voice. A leg pressed between Evelyn’s thighs and hands gripping her waist, Mor slowly rotated her head towards her High Lady.</p><p>Feyre was wide-eyed, a slight blush creeping up her neck as she cleared her throat, embarrassed at her inability to knock before making her way in.</p><p>Panic flared throughout Mor. How had they not heard? She was thankful enough that it was Feyre who had caught them - the only person who knew of her liking towards females.</p><p>Pale-faced, Evelyn managed a smile at the High Lady of the Night Court, heart beating rapidly. She could not imagine how panicked Mor was feeling at that moment. “Lady Feyre, what a… pleasant surprise. I can’t say that I expected to meet you in such a way. I- I’m Evelyn, a… friend of Mor’s.” She giggled awkwardly at her attempt to break the silence, as well as her attempt to break the grip that Mor kept on her against the wall.</p><p>Feyre smiled back unsurely at the red-faced female. She was rather pretty. Her brown hair, albeit messy, reached just under her breasts, framing her wide green eyes. Magnificent.</p><p>“I- Please excuse my rudeness. I didn’t mean to let myself in. It’s just- there was a meeting today and Mor didn’t show up, so I made my way here, worried. When nobody answered the door, I thought that maybe she was sick. I am so sorry.” Her head lowered in self-disappointment.</p><p>Both sets of eyes turned towards the woman who had yet to speak, who still seemed to be paralysed in fear. With a gentle nudge from Evelyn, Mor snapped out of her daze and released Evelyn from her imprisonment against the wall. </p><p>Calming her shaking hands, she looked towards Feyre and saw her smiling at her. It wasn’t a smile of sympathy, but rather a smile of encouragement. A smile of true happiness for her friend. Taking a breath she looked to the High Lady and weakly grinned back. “I forgot about the meeting. Obviously,” she laughed, “I just got so caught up with Evelyn that I neglected my responsibilities and I am so- oomph!”</p><p>She got cut off by Feyre’s body slamming into her, her arms wrapping around Mor. “I am so happy for you, Mor,” Feyre whispered, her eyes starting to feel wet. Mor felt tears well up in her own eyes and tightly squeezed her back.</p><p>Evelyn looked longingly at the scene, marvelling at how her High Lady had accepted their relationship so easily. No questions asked. Her thoughts were disrupted by the front door opening, yet again. However, this time she was able to hear it.</p><p>“Sorry to disrupt,” Evelyn started, “but is somebody else here?”</p><p>Feyre blinked in confusion and gasped as her eyes widened in realisation. “Rhys. It’s Rhys.”</p><p>“You didn’t say he was coming!” Mor snapped. She didn’t want Rhys to find out about her this way.</p><p>“I got distracted!”</p><p>“I’m going to hide in this closet.” </p><p>Frantically, Evelyn was rushed into the closet, Feyre shutting the doors on her. Mor just groaned, digging her palms into her face.</p><p>“What are you both yelling about?” Rhys appeared, leaning on the edge of the doorway, grinning with that boyish charm of his. “Glad to see you’re alive, Mor.”</p><p>She snarled back at him, just wanting everybody to get out of her room. “I forgot about the meeting, Rhysand.”</p><p>“Yes, I realised.”</p><p>She huffed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>His face turned into one of slight concern as he probed, “Is everything okay, Mor? You seem a bit frazzled.”</p><p>Mor released a breath in response and began to usher him out of her room, but then he stilled. She looked up at him and then back at Feyre, her face still revealing nothing of what had occurred.</p><p>Rhys’s nostrils flared and More realised that he was smelling the room. “Wait- that scent-“</p><p>“Dear gods!” She cut him off, embarrassed. “Let’s get back to the meeting already!”</p><p>He almost yielded, almost allowed her to push him out of the room if it were not for the loud bang that erupted from the closet. His head snapped towards the sound just in time to view the closet doors opening and throwing out a pretty female, her arms barely saving her head from hitting the floor.</p><p>Rhys sniffed again, brows lifting. He looked at his mate, her face trapped in a grimace, back to his cousin, her face frozen in shock, to the unfamiliar female splayed out on the floor, seemingly finding a certain fleck of dust very interesting.</p><p>“I… didn’t close the door properly.”</p><p>“FEYRE!”</p><p>“Cauldron, help me.”</p><p>“Would someone care to explain?”</p><p>Everyone turned their heads to the High Lord, a moment of silence following. With one brow raised he watched his High Lady offer her hand to help the female up from the floor, muttering back her thanks.</p><p>Once again all eyes were on him and he was getting bored. He looked over to his cousin, opening his mouth to speak when she cut him off.</p><p>“Okay,” Mor heaved a breath, seemingly talking to herself, “Okay.”</p><p>He heard Feyre speak through the bond, her lovely voice making its way into his mind. Just give her a moment to sort her thoughts.</p><p>You know about this- whatever it is that’s happening right now?</p><p>Yes. Just be patient. This will be hard for her.</p><p>Of course, Feyre darling.</p><p>“Alright,” Mor began, a sudden surge of confidence claiming her. She could do this. It’s just Rhysand. </p><p>“Please don’t be mad at me. I know that hearing this after so long is going to frustrate you. I get it. It’s just that, after so long, I couldn’t find it within myself to tell you and I could never find someone who wanted it to last until Evelyn and I-“</p><p>“Mor, you’re rambling.” The green-eyed female made her way to his cousin and placed her hand on Mor’s shoulder. “Do you want some help?”</p><p>“No. I- I have to do this myself.” Reclaiming that confidence, Mor grabbed her lover’s hand from her shoulder and locked their fingers together. Evelyn’s eyes watered at the act, noticing how the High Lord’s eyes softened as he stared at their interlocked fingers. </p><p>Rhys allowed a small understanding smile to appear on his face as his cousin continued, with Feyre silently observing the scene from a space near the opened closet.</p><p>“I have something to confess, as you would have guessed. I have a preference for females. It is a secret that I have kept my entire life, that has also caused me a lot of fear. Which probably started from Keir. I don’t even want to think about what would have happened to me if he had found out. I didn’t tell anyone because of that and it began to drag out through the centuries. It was a secret for so long that I couldn’t find it within myself to tell you, and also because of… other things. I didn’t want to hurt anyone.”</p><p>Rhys let out a heavy breath thinking of how the shadowsinger would react to the news.</p><p>“There was no reason for me to say anything anyway. I had never really been with anyone that I could imagine spending the rest of my days with. Not that they really lasted long enough for me to contemplate it anyway.” Evelyn squeezed Mor’s hand in encouragement. “Until Evelyn. And, um, here we are…” Mor ended awkwardly.</p><p>She looked towards her cousin, trying to identify the emotion in his eyes. He walked towards Evelyn and she stiffened in nervousness. He released a bright smile that allowed her tension to dissolve as he held his hand out to Evelyn.</p><p>“Welcome to the family.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>